I love my gift, Bones
by LAIsobel
Summary: Single shot set up after "I love my gift, Booth" so do you need me to tell you what is this story about? Oh yeah, set right after the end of The Santa in the Slush... So read and review! And forgive me for my horrible summaries...


**I love my gift****, Bones**

By Isobel

(Fanny is still my amazing beta)

* * *

**Disclaimer** – nothing mine… you know, huh? Otherwise there would be more guy hugs on the show and surely a real kiss… hmm…

**Spoilers** – This is set up after the end of the Santa in the slush…

**Author's notes** – I had this idea on my mind for a long time and maybe somebody has already posted something like this, I am really not sure, sorry. I just wanted to write it down… And besides me and my beta, we were together here in Prague, having lunch together and we started to talk about Bones (what a surprise) and we came across this episode and the ending and we both were grinning like idiots, those dreamy looks upon our faces… you know it, right? So here I am now, with a one shot story about what could have happened after the perfect ending of the Santa in the slush.

* * *

The snow was falling down, it was freezing, but Booth felt warm. His heart was beating pretty fast, but he didn't care. He was still holding the phone in his hand. Bones was not saying anything anymore, but it was soothing and very nice just to be able to listen to her breathing. And besides that he could hear all those excited voices of her family. He was just smiling at her and praying to god that this really had made her happy.

Parker was glad that he was with his dad. They were always allowed to spend Christmas together and he would not enjoy it in any other way. And when his dad had told him about the idea of the second tree, he was thrilled. He would not only spend Christmas with his dad, but also with Bones! And there she was behind bars, which was strange, she was with her family and she looked happy. And that was good.

Bones was standing there behind the window, watching her partner hugging his son, listening to Amy's girls and she was smiling. To her own surprise she felt like crying. But not because of any pain or sadness, she felt like crying out of happiness. She could feel many different emotions mixed up together in her chest and she was sure that it was all because of her partner. And it felt good, not bad. Booth brought a Christmas tree so her family could have the perfect Christmas. He did everything in his power, to make her feel safe, loved and happy.

Max Keenan was sure that his daughter had never spent Christmas like this. Yeah, he had screwed up lots of things and he risked losing her, but despite all that he still knew her. His daughter was so much alike her mother. He could tell from the tone of her voice and from the look in her eyes that she wanted to run to the man who was able to make her happy. And he was a good man. He loved her.

Max never told her that, but he knew Booth a lot more than she thought. Even before his first appearance in her life after all those long years. He had checked Booth out because he had been with Temperance a lot and he needed to know him. He found out things about his past, about his life, he got the chance to try to understand him. Booth was a good guy, only his life had been a bit screwed up. He had proved that he could take care of people. Max knew that Booth would die for his daughter, he saw those looks and small touches, and he knew that only because of him he got the second chance to fix things with his daughter.

Max Keenan was a murderer, yeah, but he was a father and he used to be a husband as well, so he could understand all that has been happening just right in front of his eyes.

Russ was sitting with Amy, they were talking. They let the girls enjoy the tree and they were trying really badly to enjoy the time as well.

They all could tell that Temperance was overwhelmed.

Hayley and her sister were having the time of their lives. They could see Russ and his dad and Tempe and besides that they got presents. Mom explained to them that they could not have a tree, but then this nice guy appeared and brought the tree. This was the best Christmas time ever.

Booth was trying to decide what to do. He wanted to go inside and he wanted to leave. He was betrayed by his own emotions and wishes. The only thing on his mind was Bones. Too bad.

Parker tugged at his dad's coat. Booth looked down at him and Parker asked for the phone. Booth gave it to him.

"Hey, Bones, Merry Christmas once more! Hmm, do you like the tree?"

"I love the tree, Parker, really. Thank you very much for it."

She was smiling so broadly that Booth's heart almost exploded. He was in troubles… Parker gave him the phone back.

"Hey, Booth, is this Christmas magic?"

"Yes, Bones, it is. You just deserved the family Christmas. See? Here you have it."

"This means a lot to me."

"I know."

His simple answer made her cry. A few silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

Max walked over to his son. They were watching Temperance. She was talking to Booth and to his son, she had her hand on the window, she was smiling and she was also crying those silent happy tears full of emotions. It was really nice to see her like that.

"I know it might not be exactly the best idea, but what do you think about inviting the guy in?"

"I think he will like the idea, but I am not sure about your sister's opinion."

"Come on guys look at them. They want to be together. They are just afraid."

"Yeah, we know that. Everybody knows that. Everybody except them."

"He really cares for her."

"Yeah, I know. He is coming to see me every now and then and he brings photos and he tells me about her. He promised to take care of her and he tries really hard to keep that promise."

"He helped us as well. When he brought Russ to see Hayley. He's a good guy, the right one."

They were looking at Temperance and the way she tilted her head to one side was the last thing they needed. She was so moved and happy. Max looked at his son and Amy and they just nodded.

"I like him, dad. He really is a good guy. And he loves her. We can't ask for more."

"No, we can't."

Max smiled at them and walked over to his daughter. He put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled. Booth was still on the line, waiting.

"Tempe, honey, why don't you go outside and thank him in person?"

"Don't be ridiculous dad, I thanked him already and besides I don' t want to keep him here. He should be enjoying the time with Parker."

"Based upon from what I can see they are enjoying their time."

"Dad…"

"Just go out there and thank him for us all. I can tell from your face that you really want to go out to meet him, so do it! We are not going anywhere…"

She looked confused. Her dad, brother and even Amy were smiling at her, trying to make her to go out.

"Booth stay where you are."

That was the only thing she told him before she put her phone into her dad's hand and walked away. Booth was looking at the window and he had no idea where she went. When he saw Russ and Amy joining Max by the window, looking at him, something felt … strange. She was not there.

Bones did not take a coat or anything, she just walked away from the facility. Soon she was running. She just wanted to see Booth and thank him. It felt so stupid, she felt like a teenager, but Angela has told her to live her life, to enjoy every moment and not to try to hold her emotions back.

Amy took the phone from Max's hand.

"Hello, Agent Booth. We were wondering… do you have any particular plans for this evening?"

"Uhm, no, just … where did she go?"

Before they were able to answer him his son screamed "Boooones" and ran away from his father. He jumped into her arms and she held him close. Her family was watching her with a huge smile upon their faces. This was amazing. Booth was smiling but not able to move. He was afraid that his legs would just break and that he would fall down. He saw his son in his partner's arms. She was holding him so close, it was beautiful. She brought Parker over to Booth and before she had the chance to put him on the ground, Parker kissed her on the cheek.

"I missed you, Bones."

"I missed you too, Parks."

She kissed him on the forehead and put him on the ground.

When she turned around the only thing on which she was able to focus was Booth. She completely forgot about her family, about Parker, about the chill, she just put her arms around his neck. He hugged her so close that she was almost not able to breathe. But it did not matter. This was all she needed. She knew she should be scared from everything she felt but she was not. She knew she should let go of Booth but she could not make herself release him from the hug. And he was not letting go of her either.

Booth was the happiest man on this planet. He knew that. There were no doubts now. Well yeah, being somewhere more private would have been nice as well, but he was definitely not complaining. Bones ran to him, she hugged him, he made her happy, he made her smile, he made her cry as well… And she was shivering.

Booth finally noticed that she was not wearing a coat or anything. He made her step away from him a bit and then he handed her his coat. She wanted to complain but he put his finger over her lips.

"Just take the coat, Bones."

She did not say anything. Well she would have gladly told him something about offering the coat but the feeling of his finger over her lips brought her mind somewhere far away and she could not concentrate on anything.

Booth heard someone on the phone. Yeah, the phone. It was Max.

"Hey, Booth, do you wanna come in? Just take your boy and join us for a minute?"

"I don't know sir, you sure about that?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Just come in."

Booth smiled at the guy because he was watching him through the window.

"Hey Parker what do you think, you wanna spend the evening with Bones and her family?"

"Yes!"

Parker seemed to be excited of the thought.

Booth took Bones around her shoulders. Parker was walking next to her, holding her hand. They were not saying anything. They reached the facility soon.

They were surprised a lot when they wanted to persuade the guard to let Booth enter the room. Caroline made it clear that anybody by Brennan's wishes should be allowed to go in. Booth just needed to leave his gun there. There was only one small room and then the main one. Amy met them in the small one. She saw Temperance and Seeley standing really close, which made her smile. She then looked at the boy.

"Hi, I am Amy. I am a friend of Temperance. My two daughters are in there with Temp's dad and brother, so what do you think, you want to join us?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Oh and sorry, I am Parker."

He walked away with Amy.

Booth was suddenly alone with Bones. She was standing dangerously close to him. He could not help it but when she looked at him, he felt like he was lost. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, he wiped away a few tears from her face and smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her badly.

"I did not want to make you cry, Bones."

"I hate this you know?"

"What? The Christmas? You would rather be in Peru?"

"No, of course not. But I can't keep my emotions in check, look at me, I am so …"

"Moved?"

"Yes, that too."

"Bones if this is too much I can grab Parker and we can go."

"NO!"

She did not mean to say it like that but the simple idea of him leaving made her feel sick. On the other hand he looked amused.

"Okay then, we are staying with you."

"Thank you."

By one swift motion he brought her close for another quick hug. She sighed in relieve. Booth kissed her into her hair. That felt so good that he was almost not able to let go… She stepped away a bit and kissed him on the cheek. She wanted to say something but her brother appeared and invited them in. They looked like teenagers being caught by parents while making out. Brennan's cheeks were flushed. But to Booth she looked gorgeous.

Hayley dragged Brennan to the tree. Booth was standing there by the door and he felt really strange. He knew those people and yet all this felt a bit weird. Amy put her hand on his arm.

"I will go over to the kids."

"Sure, ma'am."

"I think that names would be better, don't you?"

"Okay then, I am Seeley."

"Amy."

She smiled at him and walked to her girls. Parker was sitting there on the ground with Temperance and they looked like they were having fun. Hayley was going through a book with her sister and Temperance was explaining something to them. She looked so natural among those kids. Amy sat down to help her. They were both stealing glances to the other side of the room where Booth and the rest of Brennan's family were.

"Merry Christmas, sir."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Booth. And thank you."

"For what? The tree? It was nothing, sir."

"Well yeah, for the tree. But for taking care of my daughter as well."

"No, she is fully capable of taking care of herself, sir. I am barely helping her when she needs it."

"Well you spend a lot of time with her if you talk like that, son."

"Very true, sir."

They smiled. Max offered Booth his hand and he took it.

"I just wanted her to have the nice Christmas time she has deserved a long time ago."

"I know. That's what I am thanking you for. Without you she would be in Peru and we would not be here together. The lady named Caroline told me that you were responsible for this."

"Well, uh… well not exactly sir. I just helped."

Booth looked embarrassed. Max was wondering why, but he let it go. It would not be fair to ask him questions.

"Hey, let's go and sit down, hm? Sis looks worried."

Russ said that with a smile. He was enjoying this a lot. At first he did not like Booth, but the guy was able to gain his respect and he even started to like him a lot. He was able to understand him. And this agent was making his sister happy. Just because of him, this family got a second chance…

They walked over to the couch and sat down. When Bones saw her guys smiling she was glad. First she had been afraid of all this. Oh and since when were they all hers? She really hated how emotional this whole Christmas thing was making her…

She wanted to get up but Parker stopped her. He made her bend her head down. He wanted to whisper something to her.

"I am glad I am with you Bones. And dad is too. He likes you. He was very sad…"

He paused for a moment.

"Love you Bones."

He whispered that and kissed her on her cheek once more. She looked like crying. She hugged him for a moment and whispered that she loved him too. He smiled.

She joined Booth on the couch. She sat down close to him and even without thinking leaned in closer to his side than necessary. He put his arm around her shoulder. She did not mind. She felt comfortable. They did not notice the looks that have been exchanged by others.

They did not talk about what Parker had told her.

"Thank you, Booth. For everything."

"Stop with this Bones… You don't need to. Hm? Just …"

" … don't think about it, right?"

"Yeah, something like that. Just enjoy the time here with your family."

The mentioned family was excluded from this conversation and they were amused by it. Those two seemed to be living in some other world.

Parker turned around from the tree and looked at Bones.

"Bones are you going to Peru?"

"No, I am not."

"That's good because you would have to go alone and I would not like that."

"You were planning on going with somebody else, Tempe?"

When Russ asked her that, she realized that Booth had told Parker that he would be going with her. She looked at Booth. She needed help in this situation. Before he was able to say something, Parker spoke again, completely oblivious to what had been happening around.

"Because my dad has to take me to Vermont tomorrow so he would not be able to go with you."

"That's okay, Parker. I am not going anywhere, I will stay in DC with my friends and family."

"Oh."

"You are sad about that?"

"Well I thought that maybe you could come with us so dad would not have to go back home alone."

She did not know what to say. Neither did Booth. They were searching for some answer in each other's eyes. Slowly they were smiling really gently at each other and the air around them was suddenly full of sparkles.

"Your dad only needs to ask me."

There was a challenge in her voice. And in her eyes as well.

"So ask her, daddy!"

Parker was kind of annoyed now. Adults could be pretty slow sometimes. It was so easy just to say "come with me" and she would come…

"Maybe later…"

Booth felt like an idiot. But he needed to think of that and despite the challenge that was in her voice he knew she was not so sure about this at all.

"I am sorry that dad has to go to Vermont."

"Parker I told you already that it is okay."

Booth knew what would come next.

"Mom was angry."

"Yeah, she was. I would be too. She was scared because she did not know about you. But she let you be here with me, right? And I am grateful for that. So we will go to Vermont together and you will spend the rest of the Christmas with her."

"Okay, daddy…"

Parker sounded sad. Booth on the other hand looked desperate.

"What happened, Booth?"

Russ was really curious.

"I spend every Christmas with him. This time his mom wanted to take him to Vermont. He ran away. One police officer found him and brought him over to the Hoover."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

They understood the situation. Parker turned back to the girls and they found a book. Hayley asked Max to come closer and read to them. At first he was hesitating but then he said yes. He sat down with his back against the wall and all three kids were around him. He started to read something from the book. It looked like they were having fun. Amy was standing by the door, Russ was behind her, holding her close.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I know."

"I am sorry about this all."

"I know."

And she meant it. She knew. Amy turned a bit in his arms and kissed him. He hugged her closer and they were watching their family.

"I will make it up to you next year, I promise."

"Russ.."

"No, don't say anything."

"All right.."

She sounded sad. He had guilt in his voice. But they were together and their girls seemed to be having fun. So maybe this was not such a bad idea.

Bones was sitting with Booth and they were observing others. He considered him as a lucky guy but till this evening he had no idea how lucky he had been. This amazing woman next to him and her family. One day he would have to tell her about his visits here… but not today.

He leaned in closer so his cheek was almost next to hers. She smelled so good. He had the crazy idea to nuzzle his nose into her hair. He knew he should not do that but it was really hard to resist. He decided to talk to her instead of that. For now. He was whispering.

"Your family is happy, Bones. Because of you. They are glad that you did not leave to Peru."

"Yes, they seem to be happy, but not because of me. It is because of you. You helped me with this, without you … I mean…"

"I know what you mean, Bones. But they are happy because you are with them. Those guys love you. And Amy's girls as well."

She turned her head so she was looking directly into his eyes. He was so damn close to her… She was shivering again but this time it was not from the cool air.

"You are not sorry that you are not alone with Parker?"

"Are you kidding? Bones look at him. He is enjoying this. He was thrilled about seeing you. And I cannot think of a better way how to spend Christmas, then with you. He did not even complain about not getting any gifts."

"Two years ago you were angry because you had to spend Christmas with me."

"No, that is not true."

"I can remember it very well."

"Bones, I was angry because I missed the Christmas with my boy. That was all. It had nothing to do with you."

"Now you are lying."

"What?"

"I know I hurt you that day by the reference of having a child out of wedlock. So I spoiled your Christmas."

He was looking at her really shocked. She was able to remember it… Well…

"Yeah, you hurt me. But I hurt you as well. And … And I got to know you a lot better that time. I don't regret this Christmas, Bones."

She smiled at him.

He knew he should be quiet be he needed to ask her about the mistletoe thing. He did not know how to do it. He felt so stupid. But he could remember the way she felt, her lips, her smell, her hands, he remembered how good she felt under his hands and he could recall the feeling of sadness when she had stepped away.

"I don't have the gift for you with me, Booth, sorry."

"Don't worry about that Bones. I don't have the real gift with me either."

"No, you can't have another one! You already gave me the tree and that is enough!"

"Relax, Bones… "

She felt stupid. What was wrong with her? Yeah, she freaked out by the idea what could be possibly better than the tree.

"And Bones, as far as I know, you already gave me the gift for Christmas."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did."

She was confused. She could not recall giving him anything. But he looked so pleased by the so-called gift… that was really strange. She was going through the last days to figure out what could look like a gift. But she could not think of anything. Well the only thing she could remember was the kiss she had forced him into. It was supposed to be only a modest kiss, but she could not resist it. When she felt him she was lost. And she did not care about Caroline or about the fact, that her office was made from glass.

"I lied to you, Booth."

"When?"

He was not sure what she was talking about. But she moved away a bit and she looked unsure.

"At first maybe I would be able to persuade Caroline to let me have this Christmas even without kissing you. And then it surely was not like kissing my brother."

She looked cute. Her cheeks were blushed and her whole face looked somehow embarrassed, but also pleased. She did not have the courage to look at him. She knew she had just said too much. She knew it. But she could not help it.

Booth was staring at her. He wanted to ask about the kiss, but she was the first one to say something.

"Bones look at me."

But she did not move a bit.

"Temperance… please, look at me."

She did what she was told, because he had used her given name and he had pronounced it in that sexy husky voice.

"I don't mind kissing you. I was surprised and I was afraid. That's all. And thank God that it was not like kissing your brother."

She smiled with his last sentence. The air was breathable again, she was not so tense anymore. She looked into his eyes to find some reassurance there.

"You were afraid of kissing me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He knew she was asking a lot. This meant to tell her everything. And her family was so close… But the way she was looking at him, it felt like she was able to see his soul and heart. She was observing him like a body on her table. He sent a silent prayer to the god and took a deep breath.

"Because I knew that I would not be able to keep it modest and short. I was afraid I would lose my control."

"You have to control yourself around me?"

"You have no idea."

"Why?"

He was not able to answer her. He knew why but he also knew that he should not tell her. He needed to take this slowly…

"Because I care about you Bones and I don't want to screw things up."

"Oh. I understand. I am sorry I put you into a dangerous situation then."

"Maybe you are genius but sometimes…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't be sorry that you have forced me into kissing you, because it was the best that could have happened. I will never forget the moment."

She heard the sincerity in his voice, he was being honest with her. She could not breathe for a moment. He liked it. He enjoyed kissing her. It was not just her enjoying kissing him. Oh crap… They both wanted that.

"I can't … Booth, I …"

"Hey, no need to talk about it, Bones. No need to talk about it."

She nodded. She stood up and walked over to her coat. She took something from the pocket. Then she walked back to him. She did not know why she did it, but instead of sitting on the couch she sat down on his lap. He gave her a questioning look, but he was not complaining.

"I think I have a gift for you after all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Angela forced me to take it along. I have no idea why. But it might be useful now."

He was smiling at her, holding her close. He was thinking, but he was not able to think of any gift. Then Bones smiled at him and pulled a piece of mistletoe from her pocket. She moved her hand so the mistletoe was hanging above their heads.

He tried to find some doubts in her eyes but there was none. He put his hand on her cheek, tangled his fingers into her hair and brought her head closer.

"I am going to kiss you Bones, right now, right here."

"I know."

"And whatever happens, just remember that I will do it again and properly as soon as we will be alone."

"So you might really ask me to go to Vermont with you, huh?"

"You should not be teasing me Bones…"

"Sorry…"

He was grinning like an idiot. This woman was driving him crazy. She closed her eyes. She trusted him. He brought her closer and then kissed her. At first on her forehead. She winced. She did not expect that. After that he kissed her on her nose and on her cheeks. They were completely oblivious to other people. Booth took a deep breath, caressed her face and then gently pressed his lips on hers. None of them moved. The territory was dangerous. They needed to keep it modest but it would kill them to just move away. He was the first one to move. After several seconds she lost her rational side, locked her arms around his neck and for a moment they were kissing almost like they had been under the mistletoe the last time.

When they stopped, their eyes were closed. They did not notice others smiling at them sheepishly. Christmas magic…

Booth had his forehead pressed against hers, they were trying to breathe normally. They knew they had to stop there so they were trying really badly to behave. But it felt so good. She could feel him caressing her skin, she had her hand on his chest. He needed only to whisper to talk to her.

"As I said, Bones. I will kiss you again and this time it will be properly. No backing off."

"Fine. That's fine. No backing off."

"We need to be alone."

"I agree."

"You are seriously thinking about going to Vermont with me, aren't you."

"Maybe…"

She laughed at him and he joined her. They opened their eyes. She moved a bit so she was sitting next to him, his arm around her shoulders. They were watching the kids, at least pretending to do so. Booth moved his head and dropped a kiss behind her ear.

"Oh and by the way, Bones, I love my gift."

* * *

_**Okay okay I know this is not much… sorry… not every story can be a good one. I just needed to write something about this. You know as well as I do that she should go to him and they should kiss properly in that episode… the end was beautiful but to me something very … how to say that… hmm... just something was missing…**_

_**There is the review button, if you would be so kind and use it ;o)**_


End file.
